


Plushies

by theradicalace



Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Build-A-Bear, F/F, Fluff, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theradicalace/pseuds/theradicalace
Summary: Undyne and Alphys go to Build-A-Bear





	Plushies

**Author's Note:**

> a goodthingshappenbingo prompt

“You’ve NEVER had a plushie before?!”

Alphys jumped. When had Undyne gotten here? Had she really read that goofy blog post??

“W-well, no? I n-never really had the cash to spare when I was y-younger, and-”

“Okay, SCREW that, I’m taking you to Build-A-Bear, and we’re getting you a plushie!!!”

Undyne picked her up before she could even react, and before she knew it, they were in the car and on the road.

The drive was fast, and Undyne wouldn’t listen to any of Alphys’s protests, dragging her through the door. 

The store was HUGE. A little bit overwhelming, even. Hesitantly, she walked over to a display rack of some of the stuffed animals. She looked through the options until a small cat plush caught her attention. 

“O-oh, this one’s c-cute! What d-do you think Undyne?”

“I like it! But it’s for you!!! Pick what you want!”

“Okay, I-I’ll get this one then!”

“Cool!! Now we gotta get it stuffed!!”

Stuffing the toy was quick and simple, and the employee who helped them was kind, even if they were a bit pushy on selling them a scent disk. Just a few minutes later, Alphys was leaving the store with her new stuffed animal.

“Hey, U-Undyne?”

“Yeah?”

“…Th-thanks for this. I h-had a lot of fun!”

“Totally!! Gotta get the best for my cute girlfriend!!!”

Alphys smiled and hugged the toy closer to her. She must have been the luckiest person alive, having someone like Undyne by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> folks you have no idea how happy i am that build-a-bear doesn't partner with autism speaks anymore  
> send me more good things prompts on my tumblr at theradicalace.tumblr.com


End file.
